Failing
by ForgiveRosesTears
Summary: The Pilots are 25 and have started to settle down it is time to find there replacements all new kinds with all new problems... with each other
1. Prologue

**Failing**

Prologue 

Grey Mornings, Leading to Grey Days

He had been staring at his stark white ceiling for, he held his arm above his face and read the time, for 11 hours 7 minutes and 57 seconds… 58 seconds… 59 seconds… 11 hours and 8 minutes. He got out of bed in a daze and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. After 3 minutes or so he started to feel like something was weighing him down even more so then he already felt, he looked down and realized it was because he was standing in his shower dressed in a complete tux and wearing the slippers he had put on after he had gotten out of his bed. He collapsed sitting on the floor of his shower fully dressed. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard someone knocking on his front door. His mind refused to acknowledge it.

Trowa sighed, and opened the uncharacteristically unlocked front door and entered the flat, Lindsey, Hiiro's caretaker following close behind him with a cup holder with 3 coffee cups in it.

"The showers on." She stated in her sweet childish voice. She had bubbly golden hair with streaks of brown running through the big loose curls that came down to between her shoulder and elbow. He watched her put down the coffee cups and raised an eyebrow couldn't help noticing how well… she was well she wasn't unattractive. As she bended over her worn pale paint splattered tightened… Hiiro was one lucky bastard he smiled to himself. Lindsey turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" She asked and walked quickly for someone who had such short legs. She knocked lightly on the bathroom.

"Hiiro?" She asked just as gently. When he didn't respond she knocked a little louder,

""Hiiro if you don't answer I am going to come in there!" She said loudly. Trowa raised an eyebrow again at her giving her a skeptical look. She gave him a look that made him regret the look. She pulled off her tan jacket and tossed it at Trowa.

"What I've seen him naked before." She swung the bathroom door open and disappeared out of his vision.

Hiiro heard his front door opening. He heard people talking, and he heard somebody addressing him. His eyes stayed in place staring at his slippers and his mind refusing to accept the fact that there was anyone in his house. The bathroom door opened and he could no longer ignore that somebody was there when the shower door slid open slamming against the wall on the opposing wall. Hiiro looked up blankly and for a second thought it was she, and then realized it was only Lindsey.

"Hiiro Yui stand yourself up and get out of that shower!" She said sternly. Hiiro was so out of it he did as she said. He saw Trowa watching from the doorway. Water slopped all over the floor and squeezed out of the bottom of his slippers. It ran into his eyes from his bangs distorting his vision. Before Trowa could stop her there was a loud crack as her palm connected with his cheek. Hiiro stumbled sideways into the wall.

"HIIRO YUI! YOU WAKE YOUR GODDAMN SELF UP!" She yelled. Hiiro blinked a couple times slowly coming back to his senses. "If she can't see how worthy you are for her she is not worth you moping around for the rest of your life! Now get out of those wet clothes take a real shower, get dressed and come have breakfast." She said all in one breath and very sternly though she was no longer yelling. She turned sharply on her heel and pushed Trowa out of the doorway slamming the door behind her.

"I was beginning to wonder why they had hired you, now I know." Trowa said highly amused with the way she had just bossed around one of the most highly feared and dangerous men around… and he was feared for good reason. She grabbed her cup of coffee and flopped onto the couch smiling cheekily. Trowa grabbed his coffee and sat down next to her.

"I didn't take you for a coffee drinker." He said making conversation.

"I'm not its tea," she answered, "I don't like anything bitter so no coffee for me." She smiled.

"Then how do you put up with Hiiro then?" He asked looking skeptically at her, "He is like the king of bitter." Trowa smiled amused with himself.

"Nah… he's just in a lot of pain that's all…" She smiled again but this one was different, more distant she seemed to be looking into a different world, and then suddenly she was back with him.

"So how is Claudia?" She asked, changing the subject smoothly.

"She's good last I heard. She went to visit her brother." He replied.

"I met him once, a real sweetheart." She smiled looking at her tea disguised as a coffee, her nail tracing a line around he rim of the lid of the cup.

"I have only seen a picture of him in Claudia's apartment." He said. She looked up an eyebrow raised high.

"You have been in her apartment?" She asked surprised looking.

"Yes I stayed there once when I couldn't go to the hospital." He explained. She made an 'o' shape of her lips and turned back to staring at her teacup lid.

She shifted slightly in her seat frowning at her own thoughts. Trowa doing pretty much the same thing,

"Lindsey?" He started but the bathroom door opened and Hiiro came out wearing only a towel from his waist to his knees. He looked bleakly over at them then disappeared into his bedroom. He came out a second later dressed in khaki colored slacks a black t-shirt with a pin stripped red button up shirt. His wild brown bangs hung low over his eyes making the dark circles under his eyes darker. Lindsey stood and absent mindly handed Trowa her tea cup and walked over to Hiiro.

"Hey Hiiro… it will be ok. You can make it past this." She hugged him. Trowa felt odd almost at once and looked away. He could hear Hiiro mumble something to Lindsey and she said something quietly back. A second later she was handing Hiiro the last cup of coffee. Trowa handed Lindsey back her tea. She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Trowa. So shall we head to the 'office'?" She asked. Trowa stood,

"Yes lets." Lindsey put her jacket back on and they were off.

They walked into the 'office' a half an hour later. A young man their age with chestnut brown hair midway down his back in a braid came running up to them.

"Hey what took you so…"? He saw the look on Hiiro's face and fell silent. Hiiro brushed past him and walked ahead.

"Hiiro!" Lindsey didn't even say anything to Trowa or the other guy before hurriedly following behind him.

"Wow I didn't think he would actually show his pain." The guy said.

"Duo…" Trowa said to Duo but his eyes followed Lindsey. Duo's eyebrow raised and he looked at where Trowa was then sighed and shook his head.

"Dude Trowa we all know you've had the hots for Lindsey for like a year now why don't you just hit that shit and get over it already." Duo said completely seriously. Trowa looked at him his eyes narrowing,

"Not exactly how I would put it, but it doesn't matter she's in love with him." Trowa replied. Duo looked at Lindsey disappear behind a door following Hiiro.

"He gets them all doesn't he?" Duo mumbled. Trowa raised an eyebrow and shook his head,

"What do you have to complain about you're married!"? Duo smiled at Trowa,

"Yeah… I know… sometimes I forget." Trowa shook his head and walked towards the door Lindsey and Hiiro had just disappeared behind.

Hiiro stalked down the bright white hallway. He heard Lindsey chasing him, she caught up with him and with surprising force shoved him into what was supposed to be the wall but with a step became a doorway and they went falling onto the floor through the door. She landed on top of him, his head pounded onto the ceramic floor. He groaned in pain,

"Oh Hiiro I am so sorry!" She got off him, and tried to help him up. He just pulled her down onto her knees next to him. She yelped in surprise, he was silent for a minute or so before he spoke.

"I am sorry I am putting you through this Lindsey."

"What for?" She asked.

"I know how you feel about me Lindsey." He answered. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I… Hiiro… I'm sorry" She tried.

"Don't… its me who should be sorry. I must have been putting you through hell with my whole Relena thing." She didn't answer, Hiiro sat up and placed a hand on her cheek making her face him.

"I am so sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Last Resort's

The vid-phone beeped loudly Lindsey hurried over and hit a button, an image visualized on screen. Une came on screen,

"Lindsey nice to see you this morning is Hiiro in?" She asked.

"Mhm, he's in the shower right now though you want to leave a message?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, I am sorry but we need him to come in today." Une replied. Lindsey gave off a look of complete dismay.

"Oh Middie you people keep him all but one day of the week and now you are taking him then. You'll work him to death before he hits thirty!" Lindsey complained.

"I know Lindsey I do, but we need him in today we have all the other pilots in today and trust me none of them were happy about it either." Une answered.

"But none of them have a EIGHT MONTH PREGNANT WIFE!" Lindsey exploded. Une flinched,

"I know, Lindsey I do but we really need him here today." Une said.

"I'll tell him." Lindsey said sharply and hung up on Une. A door on the wall behind her burst open Hiiro stood there wet from the shower a towel around his waist.

"Are you ok I heard yelling?" He asked looking worried. She turned around,

"I am fine but Middie just called and she wants you to come in today, she said they really needed you and that all the other pilots were called in as well." It took a second for it to sink in. He looked crest fallen,

"What?" He looked really upset.

"That's what I was yelling about." She answered. He sighed,

"I'm going to go finish my shower and get dressed for work then." He said. She looked so crestfallen.

"I am so sorry Lindsey, its not like I like being there all the time." He said. She smiled halfheartedly,

"I know its not your fault, I just don't like it." She answered.

"I know…" He walked over and kissed her lightly.

"You're getting my carpet wet Hiiro." She said as he pulled away. He smiled and kissed her again before going back into the room he had come from. She smiled to herself.

"Relena eat your heart out." She mumbled to herself and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hiiro walked into the office not particularly happy. He walked up to a secretary's desk,

"Good morning Mr. Yui they want you in the main surveillance room." The young lady smiled at him. He nodded his head in thanks and head down another hallway.

He ran his passkey through and the door unlocked with a thud and he pulled the door open and walked in. Quatre and Trowa were already there.

"Good morning Hiiro, how's Lindsey coming along?" Quatre asked.

"Good but she gave Une an earful this morning when she called, she nearly gave me a heart attack in the shower." Hiiro said sitting down at the table that they were as well. Quatre smiled,

"Cathy wasn't happy either." Trowa was silent, since he was the only one of the pilots that was not 'settled down'. The door opened again and Duo and Chang entered.

"Morning all, lovely day isn't it?" Duo asked taking a seat.

"Yeah beautiful… to bad were not actually out there." Trowa answered.

"Sorry Gentlemen, but we are waiting for 1 more person to join us." Une said appearing in the room. They all jumped,

"I hate it when you do that." Duo growled. She smiled,

"Sorry." She replied walking over. Noin followed behind her.

"I guess we'll just start without him then." Une said. The door opened and Milliardo came into the room.

"Sorry I am so late." He said. Noin sighed and rolled her eyes. He sat down at the table.

"Ok I guess we'll begin now then." Une said giving Milliardo one of her looks. He didn't respond to the look.

"So as we are well aware with the exception of Mr. Barton here," Trowa sighed heavily, "you all are starting to 'settle down' this of course causes problems for us. So we have come up with alternatives to replace you in the upcoming years so that you may all retire and start your little family's."

"You've come up with replacements for us?" Hiiro asked.

"Well yes what did you expect us to do just chuck the Gundams out and say oh well it was great while it lasted just because you all are done with it?" She asked. Hiiro blinked a couple times in surprise, it wasn't so much he thought that as it was he hadn't really thought about it.

"I guess you're right." Hiiro mumbled. "Just never occurred to me."

"Oh uh Hiiro's going to get separation anxiety from being apart from Wing Zero." Duo joked. They all laughed as Hiiro gave Duo a sour look.

"So anyways we have files of highly possible candidates for you to look through, not only our soldiers, but people all around the world and so on." She said. Noin hit a button on the panel they were leaning on and circular chunks of the table in front of each of them and a pile of folders were lifted up.

"So I'll leave you to it." She said and began to walk towards the door before Hiiro's voice stopped her.

"You took me away from my eight month pregnant wife on my only day of the week off to look through files Une?" He said in a deadly serious voice, not looking at her, he was shifting through the top file in the pile in front of him.

"Don't shoot the messenger Mr. Yui." She said and left the room.

"Well this one catches mine eye." Duo said. Trowa who was sitting next to him took the folder from him.

"Oh Duo please you only say that because she's attractive." Trowa said tossing the file to Hiiro. He flipped open the file the girl was pretty no doubt.

"A one Private Hailey Lee Johnson." He spoke aloud. He read over her profile, after a moment he spoke up again,

"Actually Duo you might have found an all star player here." Hiiro said.

"Really?" Duo asked surprised.

"She is very talented, she is older then we were though." He said.

"How much older?" Chang asked.

"She's 17 and turning 18 in a little bit." Hiiro answered.

"She's in the military at that age?" Quatre replied surprised.

"Apparently she's been in the military since she was 13." Hiiro said.

"Well then all we have to do is train her how to use the Gundam, she's trained in everything else." Duo replied.

"She's a girl." Chang said an eyebrow raised.

"She's more qualified then you Wufei." Hiiro smirked. Chang sneered at him,

"Yeah sure."

"Here have a look." Hiiro tossed him her file. Chang's eyes moved quickly over the paper,

"Holy crap she is." Chang said startled.

They all laughed.

"I found another girl who seems qualified enough." Milliardo said.

"She's a citizen her name is Skyler Loraine Kyle. She is in prison right now; she is part of a thieving family. They were the best in the world the only reason they were caught was because a close family friend betrayed them." Milliardo read off.

"Do we really want a clepto as one our replacement?" Duo asked.

"Well I wouldn't speak so soon, she was raised to be that way doesn't mean she wants to be." Milliardo answered.

"This is true," Duo answered, " Let me get a look at her." He said holding his hands out. Milliardo tossed the folder to him.

"Oh she's a cutie! We'll put that in the yes pile with Private Johnson." He smiled.

In the middle of the table they had made a yes pile that had a couple other files that had been added by now.

For the next couple hours they had skimmed file after file and it seemed all they had were 7 files in the middle of the table and over a hundred on the floor piled around the table every time they ran out of folders more appeared. Finally Hiiro stood,

"You know what we've been here since 6:30 and it is now, "He looked at his watch, "2:53, I say it is time for lunch." They rest of the men stood nodding their heads.

"I quite agree Hiiro." Quatre replied.

"Smartest thing I have ever heard out of our mouth yet Hiiro buddy." Duo replied and they left the room. Leaving Milliardo and Noin to themselves, since neither had agreed to come. They left the office building that was the base of operations, since you couldn't have a military base in the middle of city. The Gundams were kept in a real military base right outside the city. They walked down the street to a café and took seats on an outside balcony that over looked the park.

"It is a very lovely day." Quatre said hanging his coat over the back of his chair and sitting down. Hiiro's cell phone went off,

"Ah well excuse me boys it seems the wife is calling." He smiled. Everybody but Trowa also pulled out there cell phones that were vibrating as well. Trowa sighed as his friends stood up and moved off to have their private conversations on their phones with their wives. He looked out over the park; he felt such an empty feeling eating at him, if he didn't have to go back to work he would have just gone home. They all came back as the waiter came for there order of drinks.

Monday Morning 

"Today gentlemen you will be interviewing the people you found most promising." Une said. The men all sighed together and leaned back in their chairs preparing for a long day. At the end of Sunday night they had 325 files that looked promising. They went through seven before Hailey came in.

"Private Hailey Lee Johnson." Milliardo spoke first.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

She was a petite girl that was very… uh well curvy. She had long full thick pitch black hair. She had a small round nose and thick full and round lips. She had what you might call skinny eyes; they were small and thin, making her look cold and distant from everything. She studied them each carefully giving Duo the shivers when her gave went over him. Duo leaned over and whispered in Hiiro's ear,

"Dude I swear she's an ice queen if I ever knew one." Hiiro snickered. The rest of the interview was cold as well she was very cold and detached talking about her life as if it wasn't her who had lived through it but somebody else… somebody inferior, lesser then her. She didn't flinch and didn't move or seem to care as she talked about the death of her parents and younger brother. Hiiro was distinctly reminded of himself when he was younger, trying so hard to pretend like it didn't matter to him. His eyes didn't leave her once as they interviewed her watching her every move and every voice fluctuation and so on. As soon as she left Hiiro spoke,

"She's one of us." He spoke it with such finality no one said anything as he set her file aside.

Tuesday; midday 

Trowa had a massive headache, after this next file he had to leave he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. A girl around 5'6 entered the room. She was not military that was obvious right away. She had cucumber green eyes and curly dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wasn't lanky looking at all but she wasn't full bodied like the girl yesterday. She had a more flat chest to be blunt about it, not completely you know but around there. She looked distant but in a different way… more like she was lost she didn't know where she was.

"You may sit down, I am sorry but you have no name listed here" Milliardo spoke.

"I am a Jane Doe sir I have no name." She said looking around taking in the whole room.

"It says here in your file that you were found a year ago in by the Shaolin Monks with no memory of who you were. You have been living there since then, and they have been training you." Milliardo said reviewing the file in his hands. She nodded blankly.

"Didn't they call you anything there?" Quatre asked.

"Yes they called me Zhu Jiang." She answered fixing her eyes on Quatre.

"What does that mean?" Duo asked.

"It means Pearl River." Chang spoke up before she could speak. Her eyes found him and he fell into unease as well.

"So it says here that you have perfected the way of the Shaolin martial arts practices." Milliardo sort of asked, sort of stated. She then turned her eyes on him.

"If you wish to think so… Master Yu praised my abilities often, he often complimented me." She spoke calmly.

"Did you already know how to speak Chinese when they found you?" Trowa asked suddenly. Her gaze came on him and he did not flinch he merely looked right back into her cucumber eyes.

"Yes, I know an assortment of languages and I do not know how or when I learned them." She answered.

"Do you remember anything from before?" Milliardo asked.

"Just a name. I don't know if it is mine even." She answered.

"What's that?" Milliardo asked.

"I remember the name Jamie." She said.

"Just the name Jamie? Not who it belongs to or anything?" Duo asked. She shook her head solemnly.

"It is all I remember, just someone calling that name and I don't know if it was me or somebody else calling it but it's the only thing I have. What's weird is although I don't remember anything from before I know things, and am very adept at learning things." She spoke. There was something behind those eyes something fiery and alive but suppressed and hidden, maybe she didn't even know it was there. Trowa decided to keep his eye on this one, she was unpredictable.

Trowa unlocked the door to his apartment and walked into the foyer and removed his keys and wallet placing them in a bowl on a console table immediately turned right into the kitchen and turned on the light, it flooded the kitchen and part of the dining room beyond. He sighed as he put a kettle on for some tea and began pulling out his mug and et cetera.

With his mug he walked into the living room and flicked on the lights. He nearly dropped his mug when he spotted the dark red curls and bright cucumber eyes sitting on his couch.

"I am sorry to intrude but I was given this address and key by a Miss. Claudia Smithson." She said calmly holding out a key and small piece of paper with Claudia's small cursive across it. He was gaping and he knew it, he held up his finger,

"Stay here." He said simply and walked back to his kitchen putting his mug on the counter picked up the receiver on his phone, A second later a very tired Claudia was on the phone,

"Hello?"

"Claudia." He said slightly menacing. She was silent for a moment,

"Oh Trowa now listen first, she has no where to stay and you know the guys on top it takes forever just to get a hold of them and I couldn't send her to any of the other guys they all have wives and children,

"Thank you for reminding me Claudia." He replied in a sour tone.

"Well think logically she had no money and she has no place to stay, I couldn't possibly send her to Duos and he is the only one besides Milliardo who has the room, and she would never get into the Peacecraft Manor." She continued to bombard him with logic.

"Why can't she stay with you?" He asked.

"Trowa you know that's not allowed I would get fired." Trowa sighed,

"Yeah ok but this isn't permanent?" He asked.

"No, I just need to get her a hotel room paid for by the government and then we are good okay?" Claudia said.

"How long will that take?"

'I don't know, you know that, now why don't you get off this phone and drink your tea before it gets cold."

"How'd you kno-,"

"Trowa please, good night." The line went dead. He sighed again and looked up he jumped again when he found he sitting on a bar stool on the other side of the counter.

"Well you'll probably be staying here for a couple days." He notified her.

"I hope it's not to much of a problem for you." She spoke not slowly but each word she seemed to mean with great deliberance. She had a very fluid way of speech her words seemed to roll out of her mouth and wash like a smooth river into his ears.

"Would you like my bed?" He asked.

"No I am perfectly content with your couch if you do not mind?"

"No I have a cot in my study if that works for you.

"That would be lovely."

"Do you have any clothes?" He asked.

"Only what I wear." She answered.

"I'll go get you one of my shirts upstairs, stay here you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thank you." She smiled. He slightly smiled back and pushing away from the counter walked around and went up the stairs not that far behind her, in between the dining room and living room. Jogging up the steps he entered his loft bedroom. He entered his closet the light automatically came on. (The lights were set to him to turn on or automatically by movement) He grabbed a shirt Duo had given him a couple years ago. He jogged back down stairs and handed it to her,

"It's the biggest shirt I have." He said apologetically. She took it from him her fingers brushed his slightly, she had a very soft skin. He looked down briefly at the transaction then back up at her, she smiled gently,

"Thank you."

"Here let me show you to my office," He said.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Barton."

"Please call me Trowa, you just made me feel like I was 36 not 26." He smiled warmly over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being threatening instead of joking around, since she seemed so solemn all the time he wasn't sure of her sense of humor. She smiled,

"At least you know your age."

"Right you have amnesia correct?"

"So I am told." He went to a panel on his study wall and hit a couple buttons. Two of the shelves wooden sheets of wood slide down covering the shelves of books and the shelves slowly descended till it showed a bed already made up. She smiled with amusements.

"Ah the wonders of technology." She commented. He noticed the way the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly when she smiled, giving off such warmth of heart below.

"The monks do not have technology?"

"No they prefer a more natural way of life, taking care of yourself instead of placing so much in artificial beings." She answered.

"I would assume they probably would not approve of what you're being looked upon to do."

"Not sure if I approve." She said.

"I don't any of us approved of what we have to do, but we do what we have to for the people. I would sacrifice my eyes for theirs." She placed a hand over her heart,

"I honor that deeply… Trowa." She said his name wearily.

"Sleep well." He said. He walked to the door but before he left the room he turned to her again, she looked awkward like she felt she didn't belong.

"What do you prefer to be called?" He asked.

She looked up at him,

"I perhaps… I should be called Jamie." She said with much thought.

"Are you sure?"

"I suppose so." She answered for once not sounding so sure. He gave her one last long look before leaving the room with a small curve of the corner of his lips to seem reassuring.

Wednesday: Evening 

Wufei walked into the office, it was a hot and muggy day and the cold air of the base washed over him as he opened the glass doors and met up with the placid cucumber eyes of the Jane Doe girl.

"Good morning." she said serenely and walked past him out into the muggy evening that lay past the glass doors. He watched her with interest through the glass doors. You would think she glided instead of walked if not for the slight protrusion of her heels through the back of her skirt as she walked. She was wearing long sleeves as well and hugged herself as she walked; he was amazed she could stand the heat. He turned and walked further into the building, he had, had to run home because his daughter Miley's daycare was over and his wife Sylvia had to work late, and nobody was free on such short notice. He walked back into the conference room where his fellow pilots were eating sandwiches and talking amongst themselves.

"Welcome back, thanks for the break, buddy." Duo smiled gleefully.

"Claudia was very happy to take care of Miley I am sure." Trowa smiled.

"She seemed excited enough." Wufei responded as he sat down.

The day ended in not to long afterward with a split interest in the room in a young Matthew Laurence Holsen. They could not decide on, they debated while Claudia chased one and a half year old Miley around the room. They finally decided to put him in the pile for now and if they found somebody better they would add him to the rejected files.

Thursday; Night 

Milliardo walked back into the room. He was so tired this week all these interviews took a lot out of him. Hiiro had take a liking Privet Johnson, and Trowa seemed fond of the Jane Doe girl… or at least interested in her capabilities, Wufei had been interested in her as well. So far they had gone over 236 of the 325 files they had, had a likening to and they had only decided on two for sure so far. Those two girls, and they still hadn't decided on the boy,

"Well that was a most unsatisfying morning and lunch." Quatre grumbled as they walked back into the unfortunately familiar conference room.

"Who is first on the roster?" Duo asked as he flopped down in his chair and swung his feet up onto the bean shaped table. Trowa quietly took his seat and pulled the top file off the pile and flipped it open,

"A Corporal Philip Jack Markland."

"Ohh sounds like a stiff to me." Duo said.

"How can you tell?" Quatre asked.

"Just know." Duo said.

'Well why don't we just bring him in already?" Milliardo asked.

"Excellent idea the sooner this is over the sooner I can get home." Hiiro stated.

"Must agree Aslynn doesn't like me being away so much." Milliardo agreed.

"You're one lucky guy to have such an adorable little daughter." Quatre remarked.

"I won't disagree there either." Milliardo smiled, a rare sight in the office. There was a knock and they all took their seats and took on a serious demeanor in a couple seconds,

"Come in," Milliardo commanded. The door opened and Claudia stepped in,

"Corporal Markland is here and waiting sir's." She smiled particularly at Trowa who acknowledge her with a slight nod of the head.

"Let him in then." Milliardo told her.

"Yes sir." She closed the door and a bit later it opened again, this time the young Corporal entered and Claudia shut the door behind him.

"Dude Claud was totally giving you the eye." Duo whispered to Trowa. Trowa struggled back the urge to roll his eyes and ignored him.

Corporal Philip Jack Markland had dull brown hair that was about shoulder length and in a ponytail at the nape of his neck; he had the same dull brown eyes that seemed to stare at nothing.

"Corporal Markland."

"Yes Sur!" He stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease soldier, have a seat." Milliardo offered him the seat in the curve of the bean shaped table and he took the seat stiffly. Quatre looked Duo and Duo smiled cheekily back.

At the end of the day they had decided on Corporal Markland as another candidate for the position, along with the young women Skyler Loraine Kyle. She had been a beautiful young woman with the utmost grace and manners. She was tall and lanky with thin arms and legs and the smallest waist any of them had ever seen, she had almost white hair and it was long and straight. She moved without making a sound and she was exceedingly soft spoken. Milliardo stood up,

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A 6:47." Hiiro answered.

"Oh I missed Dinner, and by the time I get home Aslynn will be in bed, boy is she going to be sour with me tomorrow." Hiiro smiled at Milliardo.

"Tell me about it I think Lindsey takes it personally every morning when I leave."

"I know what you mean." Milliardo said as he finished putting files in his briefcase.

Milliardo walked back into the room after an early lunch. He was so tired this week all these interviews took a lot out of him. Hiiro had take a liking Privet Johnson, and Trowa seemed fond of the Jane Doe girl… or at least interested in her capabilities, Wufei had been interested in her as well. So far they had gone over 136 of the 325 files they had, had a likening to and they had only decided on two so far. Those two girls,

"Well that was a most unsatisfying morning and lunch." Quatre grumbled as they walked back into the unfortunately familiar conference room.

"Who is first on the roster?" Duo asked as he flopped down in his chair and swung his feet up onto the bean shaped table. Trowa quietly took his seat and pulled the top file off the pile and flipped it open,

"A Corporal Philip Jack Markland."

"Ohh sounds like a stiff to me." Duo said.

"How can you tell?" Quatre asked.

"Just know." Duo said.

'Well why don't we just bring him in already?" Milliardo asked.

"Excellent idea the sooner this is over the sooner I can get home." Hiiro stated.

"Must agree Aslynn doesn't like me being away so much." Milliardo agreed.

"You're one lucky guy to have such an adorable little daughter." Quatre remarked.

"I won't disagree there either." Milliardo smiled, a rare sight in the office. There was a knock and they all took their seats and took on a serious demeanor in a couple seconds,

"Come in," Milliardo commanded. The door opened and Claudia stepped in,

"Corporal Markland is here and waiting sir's." She smiled particularly at Trowa who acknowledge her with a slight nod of the head.

"Let him in then." Milliardo told her.

"Yes sir." She closed the door and a bit later it opened again, this time the young Corporal entered and Claudia shut the door behind him.

"Dude Claud was totally giving you the eye." Duo whispered to Trowa. Trowa struggled back the urge to roll his eyes and ignored him.

Corporal Philip Jack Markland had dull brown hair that was about shoulder length and in a ponytail at the nape of his neck; he had the same dull brown eyes that seemed to stare at nothing.

"Corporal Markland."

"Yes Sur!" He stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease soldier, have a seat." Milliardo offered him the seat in the curve of the bean shaped table and he took the seat stiffly. Quatre looked Duo and Duo smiled cheekily back.

At the end of the day they had decided on Corporal Markland as another candidate for the position, along with the young women Skyler Loraine Kyle. She had been a beautiful young woman with the utmost grace and manners. She was tall and lanky with thin arms and legs and the smallest waist any of them had ever seen, she had almost white hair and it was long and straight. She moved without making a sound and she was exceedingly soft spoken. Milliardo stood up,

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A 6:47." Hiiro answered.

"Oh I missed Dinner, and by the time I get home Aslynn will be in bed, boy is she going to be sour with me tomorrow." Hiiro smiled at Milliardo.

"Tell me about it I think Lindsey takes it personally every morning when I leave."

"I know what you mean." Milliardo said collecting files to look over.

Friday; Morning 

When Trowa woke up around 5:03 in the morning he was surprised to find Jamie making breakfast, just ask he approached the counter she slid two plates onto the counter. He went to reach for one and she smacked his hand with a spoon when not even looking in that direction,

"You'll burn yourself." She said calmly turning back to face him he searched her light green eyes, that seemed to glow.

"Do you have work today?" She asked.

"Nope, even if I do I'm not going in, I am tired I need a day off, I think I have a year or two of sick and holiday days by now, he smiled jokingly. The corners of her eyes wrinkled slightly and her eyes smiled but the smile in her eyes did not touch her lips.

"Tea and orange juice?" She asked.

"Sounds great," he gave a shrug and sat down on one of the stools he had been standing next to. She placed a mug and clear glass cup in front of him and taking a steaming kettle off the stove she pour the dark but clear steaming water into the mug and she bustled around the kitchen some how producing cream sugar and orange juice in one swoop, he watched astonished as she poured orange juice calmly as if she had not just taken a couple seconds to do that whole sweep around the kitchen. He watched her as she turned to pour herself some tea. She was wearing another one of his shirts, this time an oxford shirt with blue pinstripes. She didn't look the least bit provocative that way, with long bare cream colored legs taunting him. He kept his eyes up the best he could, she wasn't making it easy though. She didn't seem to notice though, and for that he thanked whoever was above. She ate standing up in the kitchen leaning against the counter leaning mainly on one leg throwing the opposite hip out, it was a very western side of the world thing to do and he slightly frowned but caught himself. He marked that in his memory as important.

"How early do you wake up?" He asked.

"4:00 to 4:30ish." She answered.

"Why?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. She cocked her head to one side studying him in a casual way.

"I meditate." She answered, "To clear away all thoughts and feelings that might threaten to overwhelm me."

"I'm not sure that's healthy…" Trowa frowned openly this time. She smiled openly in return,

"Why would it not be?" She asked.

"Well Claudia saying bottling your feelings is psychologically damaging." He answered. This time she laughed outright, a pretty sound like that of tiny glass bells ringing lightly, so delicate he was afraid it would shatter and stop. Her laughing did not stop really but seemed to fade away and he regretted it's leaving. He smiled more to himself then to her,

"Not like that… Trowa," She paused before saying his name as though she didn't feel right saying his first name quite yet, "It's more solving the problem and cleaning yourself of its pollution of you soul." Watching her explain the minute movements in her body half mesmerized him as she explained, his eyes rolled gently over her form, watching her lips and tongue form the words in her smooth as glass accent. He felt the sudden urge to pull himself over the counter and push his own lips against hers. She had stopped talking and was now waiting for his response. He flushed slightly, losing his normal perfect composure.

"Ok I see what you mean you just deal with them all then clean yourself of them." She smiled, she seemed so much freer with the smiles now that she was out of the base and had been around him more often, though she still seemed uncomfortable with calling him by his front name, but he could tell that she also wasn't sure about calling him Mr. Barton anymore either.

"So shall we go get you some clothes today?" He asked, changing the subject directly. She looked hurriedly down at her food and began to shift her food around with her fork,

"I feel odd making you spend your money on me." She mumbled timidly. All the money I have made I couldn't possibly spend all the money I have made in one lifetime he smiled tenderly trying to warm her up and be more comfortable. Her shoulders seemed to lower a little.

"If you insist, I guess I couldn't walk around in your shirts forever." She smiled.

"Wouldn't bother me so much." He tried to resist smiling too much, but he felt something warm in him when she laughed again, kind of like if he had a child and they had said their first word and it was daddy kind of feeling.

"Mmm I'm sure." She smiled slightly. He was really beginning to like the way the corners of her eyes crinkled even at the slightest curl of her lips. They finished eating,

"You go get dressed let me clean this up." She said with such a ring of command that he didn't question it just cocked an eyebrow.

"As you command." He downed the last of the tea and orange juice in one gulp each and then went to go change. Leaving with the image of her taking the dishes to the "dishwasher" or least something that did the same job. When he came back down she was sitting on the barstool dressed and ready to leave.

"Wow, aren't you the fast little rabbit." He frowned inwardly at himself, little rabbit, what the hell? He berated himself. She smiled,

"I wouldn't have likened my self to a rabbit but I am fast I suppose."

"Well neither would, I am a bit confused why I did." He said, currently confused why he admitted that.

She followed him down to the garage, in the basement of the building. He took her to his bike he pulled a sphere out of his pocket touching an indent in the surface a snapping sound was heard and a black helmet unfurled she followed in suit, he threw his leg over the red racer bike after putting the helmet on and she sat in the side saddle form behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, he suppressed the shivers he hadn't had a girls arms around him in a long time. He kick started his bike and they were speeding through the garage a second later up the ramp and out into the street narrowly missing being run over by an on coming vehicle speeding away leaving behind the wail of a horn. She buried her face between his shoulder blades to protect herself from the wind; it was quite something else to feel her breath through his shirt at the nape of his neck. Her arms tight to keep her balance since she was sitting sidesaddle. He parked along side the sidewalk dropping and small token into a funnel sticking out of the side walk the air suction pulling it down at an incredible speed into the depths of the sidewalk. He dismounted and pulled his helmet off she climbed off after him. On a panel attached to the funnel he pressed his thumb down and a second after she stepped onto the sidewalk the bike disappeared underneath the road instantly replaced by another patch of road. She watched this passively but he didn't see any recognition in her eyes. She turned to him,

"So now what?" He didn't answer her for a second, just studied her,

"Now we go shopping for clothes for you." He took her hand and pulled her into the throng of people.


	3. Chapter 2

Trowa woke to the sounds of screams, it took him a moment to register who they were coming from, he threw the blankets off and was taking the steps two at a time, a gun appearing in his hand from under his pillow. He edged up to his study door and poked his head in briefly. I was empty of any substantial danger. The screams came solely from the mind of a tormented young women trapped in her own dreams. He walked over place the gun absently on the sheets beside him. She was shaking like a leaf soaked in a cold sweat every couple of moments disrupting her unintelligible murmurs with a scream.

"Jamie! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" It felt to weird calling her Jamie. Her eyes flew open, terrified cucumber green eyes stared at him. She screamed purely terrified of him almost like she had never seen him before. She was still shaking, she flung up into sitting position and he grabbed her shoulders before she could get away. She was sobbing and screaming, but screaming words this time,

"Make them stop! Make them stops!" She choked out; she grabbed at her head her hands shaking violently,

"Make'em stop…" he pulled her close her face pressing into his shoulder. She sobbed and shook for a long while before she felt limp in his arms. He placed her gently back on the pillow, she looked far from peaceful but she wasn't shaking anymore, he pulled the blanket back over her and choosing his favorite arm chair he sat down and got comfortable.

Hiiro turned the key in the lock as quietly as he possibly could but before his hand reached the doorknob the door flew open and Lindsey was looking sourly at him, he opened his mouth to apologies but before he got a chance she put her finger to her lips grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her she smiled her hands now gently resting on the back of his neck, she pulled herself towards him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm I missed you so much." She groaned.

"You mean you miss you lackey who runs around and buys whatever you crave at that moment." He said following her into the house closing the door behind them without turning or stopping.

"Oh well that as Ohhh…" she groaned and leaned over clutching at her stomach.

"Oh look it takes after me already." Hiiro smiled devilishly.

"What a pain 24/7?" She answered straightning giving him another sour look. He cocked his head just slightly,

"You know you love me." He threw his arms out, she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at him but it was apparent she was trying to suppress a smile.

Sylvia snuggled up against his back, sleeping soundly. Wufei couldn't fall asleep he was thinking about that girl, something about her nagged at the back of his mind, but he finally started to fade into slumber when the phone jerked both him and Sylvia into waking. She sat up and leaned over him grabbing the phone,

"Hello?"…

"Oh my God really?"…

""Which one?"…

"We'll be there immediately. She handed the phone back to Wufei who was now sitting up and had been listening to her talk on the phone. She hurried out of bed and began getting dressed,

"Hurry and dress Chang, Lindsey went into labor a month early, she's at the hospital right now. Sylvia ran to go get Miley up and dressed.

Trowa started at the sound of his study phone blaring at him. He jumped up and grabbed the phone just as she started to wake up.

"Hello?"

"Trowa, its me Hiiro," his voice sounded strained and he also sounded upset.

"Something wrong Hiiro?" He asked. Jamie sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes like a little girl.

"'Lindsey went into labor a month early, were in the hospital right now. Quatre is already here with Naomi, Javad and Ira." He answered

'Which Hospital I'll be there immediately!" Trowa asked. She was up and walking towards him. Hiiro told him the name of the hospital and they hung up so that Hiiro could get a hold of Wufei, Duo, and Milliardo.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Lindsey, Hiiro's wife went into labor a month early." He said, "I got to get dressed." She watched him walk to the door but spoke up before he left.

"May I come along?" She asked.

"Yeah sure…" He mumbled his mind elsewhere. Trowa got dresses as fast as he could but his mind on Lindsey and not on his task. His mind ran with worry, there were so many things that could go wrong. He let his mind run through them all mentally preparing himself for anything that could happen. When he came back down the stairs Jamie was standing at the door waiting. She was wearing dark jeans and dark grey turtleneck that went down to her thighs and the sleeves had thumbholes in them. Trowa hardly noticed he himself was wearing his normal jeans and green turtle neck. He pulled on his black trench coat and she pulled on her dark navy coat. They headed for the garage.

Quatre watched Hiiro pace wildly fear riddled his face. Quatre turned to his wife Naomi, a dark haired woman with darker slightly curly hair that hung around her shoulders skin and large soft brown eyes. Javad was asleep in her arms, the 2 year old looked identical to his mother dark skin and dark hair to match.

"I'm worried Naomi." He shifted Ira in his lap she was identical to her mother as well. The only thing they had in common with him were his eyes.

"About Hiiro?" She asked in a low voice making it hard for anybody to understand her but him since he had been with her for several years now.

"He is one of the most dangerous man in the world… if she doesn't make it I don't think anybody could possibly control him if he lost it."

"I hardly think Trowa will take it well either." Duo said flopping down next to him. Naomi nodded to him, Duo had a brief gawking moment. This happened briefly everytime he saw Naomi, Hilde sat down on his other side smacking him in the process. Callie their 4-year-old daughter giggled, their son Nathan only a couple month's old was asleep in his baby blue car seat. Hiiro didn't acknowledge them; in fact it didn't appear he had noticed at all. The only thing he noticed was a doctor or nurse and as they walked by the more distressed he looked. Trowa arrived twenty minutes later, the Jane Doe girl trailing several feet behind him. Quatre and Duo both gawked this time. She was wearing clothing that didn't… hide her… goods we'll put it as. Her hair was curlier then Naomi's and it was in a sort of Veronica Lake fashion (Look her up on Google images). She was hugging her self; in fact every time Quatre had seen her she walked this way. Seemed like a very defensive way to hold ones self, or at least like some kind of buffer. Trowa walked over to Hiiro immediately not stopping to acknowledge the rest, Hiiro talked to him in a low voice so that none of them could hear what he was saying. The Jane Doe girl leaned against the wall, Naomi gave Quatre a knowing look and he looked back at his comrade's… friends who were conversing in whispers.

Wufei walked down the hall where he saw his fellow pilots all sitting around, Trowa and Hiiro were talking on the other side of the hall from the chairs were the rest were with their families. He was surprised to see the Jane Doe girl leaning up against the wall. Her eyes stuck on Trowa, if he wasn't stupid he supposed she was there with Trowa. Sylvia quickened her pace to catch up and came up next to him evidently noticing her,

"Whose she?"

"She is one of the trainees." He answered.

"What's she doing here?"

"I am wondering that my self Sylvia." He answered. They walked up and were greeted by all the ones sitting down. The Jane Doe girl spared them a moment's glance before going back to studying the two men on the other side of the hall, who paid them no mind.

Relena came rushing down the hall, her husband and brother and his family trailing behind her a ways.

"Hiiro!" She called running to him throwing her arms out to him, he stood still and slightly stunned as she embraced him. Hiiro didn't hug her back this was dangerous area for him. Her husband glowered at him, Trowa stood in between her husbands line of vision to Hiiro. Relena released him,

"Are you ok?" She asked. Hiiro stared at her blatantly confused at this sudden change of feelings toward him; she had ignored him since her engagement to Charles Wrester worked in the embassy between the earth and the colonies. He was a handsome man with tawny hair and smooth clean features, no warrior scars would be found on his body, probably no scars at all. Hiiro took a step away from her and a look of pain and confusion scattered across her face before being warped into a cold calm.

"How is Lindsey?" She quickly changed her question. Charles stepped up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder to remind her he was present but she was already offended by Hiiro's rebuff. She took a step back closer to her husband; she wrapped her arms around herself pulling her wrap around her tighter, a slight of insecurity over came her face and was gone before it could register in anybody. Milliardo nodded at Hiiro as if it was his way to comfort him. Then sat down, a very baggy eyed Lucrezia next to him with a small white haired little girl in her lap fast asleep. As she had gotten older Lucrezia had begun to grow her hair out, her black hair was now down to her shoulders, it had a slight wavy but she was much more feminine looking with it as such. As well as being dressed in jeans and a light blue v necked long sleeved shirt. Her hair was a little mussed but that was exceptional considering it being around three or so in the morning. Her head rested on Milliardo shoulder where she drifted off. Sylvia had as well, Naomi was wide awake her eyes scanning the goings on with an almost annoying look of knowing. The Jane Doe girl watched with immense interest at the Hiiro, Relena interaction. Quatre noticed the Doctor headed down the hallway first, seemingly headed for Hiiro. He approached Hiiro who was now the only one leaning against the opposing wall. Trowa was standing next to the girl talking in a low voice with her. Quatre study his friends face, he was very intent something in his eyes only somebody who had known him as long as Quatre had could pick out the well-hidden feelings there. He liked that girl, a lot, even if he didn't admit it to himself quite yet. Naomi's eyes had followed his and her brow had arched slightly before she looked back at Hiiro and the doctor. Hiiro nodded calmly and the doctor walked away.

**Some where in Hong Cong;** a older women with pale grey hair and dark grey streaks down the middle of the sides of her head. Her hair was twisted into a bun, tightly; much hairspray and gel seemed involved. She wore rectangular glasses with wider rims; she pulled them off and held them a little bit away from her face. Her dark red lips pursed showing off tiny wrinkles surrounding her lips. She put down a pile of papers on top of a vanilla folder and looked at a younger lady one with pale blonde hair in soft waves to her elbows she had placid periwinkle eye color, life seemed devoid in those eyes. Like they body had kept functioning long after her soul had died. She tilted her head to the side like a cat watching a bird outside the window.

"This cannot be permitted." The older woman said. The younger one didn't move, "This child must be terminated." She was addressing the young woman. The young woman nodded slowly and deliberately.

"Pull the strings Aglaya." The woman said. Aglaya nodded the same way again and stood walking towards two wide oak doors and pulled them both open stalking out of the office the older woman smiled maliciously and looked at the file,

"Hiiro, Hiiro, Hiiro… don't think you'll ever escape us… Oh the strings we pull… the people we place close you who are meant to destroy you." She laughed and it resonated throughout the room.

A couple hours later most everybody had fallen asleep leaning against each other Trowa and Hiiro were the only ones awake. The Jane Doe was asleep in a chair her head resting gently on his hip. Trowa's arm gripped the other side of the chair she was sitting in he sat down making an excuse for his arm being around her. Hiiro snickered not caring if Trowa saw or heard it. Trowa did and crossed his arms and gave Hiiro a sour look. Hiiro smiled back at him, Trowa laughed lightly. A grim looking doctor came down the empty hallway towards Hiiro. Hiiro's expression changed instantly he stood up strait and took a step towards the doctor. He reached Hiiro and stood there silently for a minute looking very grim.

Trowa stood and walked over, waking up Jamie she stood and walked over with him, all three of them stood in front of the doctor with their arms crossed. The doctor eyed Trowa and Jamie, but continued anyways when Hiiro didn't object to them being there, he seemed like he needed them to be there.

"Mr. Yui we are… well I am just going to tell you, your, well your child didn't make it."

"What about Lindsey?" he asked.

"She is fine, we haven't told her yet we weren't sure if you wanted to tell her or not." Trowa looked at his best friend then at Jamie he wasn't sure how to react, Jamie was frowning. Wheels were turning in her head, for a brief second her eyes seemed to burn with hatred then she suddenly seemed as naïve as ever as if the second before had never happened. Trowa felt a dangerous amount of stress threatening to pour out now that he knew Lindsey was fine. Everybody was waking up, Relena got up and walked over, Hiiro leaned against the wall and let himself slid down. He cradled his head in his hands, hiding himself. Relena knelt down next to comfort him, the doctor turned to Jamie standing next to him,

"Does he want to tell her? Or should I?" He asked her. She gave him a blank look before Trowa interjected,

"He'll want to tell her himself." Trowa said he was struggling to keep himself from toppling over from all the pent up stress and the overwhelming relief that Lindsey was okay. The doctor excused himself without a word and slipped down the hall as all the adults made their way to comfort Hiiro, excluding Relena's husband.

As soon as there was enough chaos for Trowa to slip away. He didn't run just walked at a steady pace. Jamie watched him and as soon as he turned a corner she jogged after him, her tan boots heels clicking against the white ceramic tiled floors speckled with grey dots. She peeked her head around the corner to find him turning another she ran to that corner, this continued for a while till he seemed satisfied his friends wouldn't find him there, and it seemed to be a hall not very often used. He leaned against the wall letting it all pour out. Jamie stood there in shock for a second before running over to him he collapsed into her, she wobbled under his weight then fell to her knees he blubbered like a fool into her shoulder. Her arms around him, her hands soothingly rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair. He felt foolish but it felt so good to get it all out that he couldn't control himself since half of him wanted to get it all out. After a long while he calmed down, it had been more then just this incident it had been everything that had happened for the past two years. He let her cradle him pushing his hair back; it was wet from perspiration and tears. He sat up strait out of her arms and wiped his tears off his face with the palm of his hands. She pushed her veronica lake bangs away from her eye and smiled lightly at him, though there was a slight maternal like way about it, no sympathy or pity and for that he was glad.

"Thank you." He said. She did that eye crinkle smile again it was adorable. He couldn't believe his mind for thinking that right then, after all that. He struggled with the urge to put a hand on her. She was to young, and him to old… and both to troubled. She seemed to sense this and for a second leaned in to taunt him further into it, but then leaned back again thinking better of it remembering the moment before where he had been crying over another women. She pushed herself to her feet and held out a hand to him. He took it,

"You'll need to wash your face love." Her voice taking on a British quality, she frowned to herself then looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay." He smiled reassuringly. She turned and he frowned, she had distributed two different cultures now. United States and British as well, this enigma of a girl was getting more confusing the more involved you got with her. Involved he wanted to be but he wasn't going to lie to himself at the moment he only wanted involvement with her to push off all the feelings he had over Lindsey. He also wasn't going to fool himself into thinking she didn't know that as well.

She was waiting for him outside as he washed his face. She knocked on the door then opened it and entered leaning against the door she looked at her shoes for a while before looking up at him.

"Trowa…" the last of the struggle in him ended when she said his name he crossed the solitary bathroom in two steps and moist hand on her cheek then pushed back around her neck he pulled her into a kiss. She made no effort to pull away; she kissed him back but the rest of her made no move at all. He leaned into her and wrapped his other arm around her low back pulling her tight against him, she step forward into him, but then stepped back using her hands to push against his chest. With a whip of a whirl she was out of the bathroom room and running back to the hall they had been waiting in before. He tried to catch her to apologies before she rounded the corner but he only succeeded in his hand brushing her hip. He calmly walked into the hallway to find her calmly walking down the hall way a little ahead of him. He jogged to catch up a hand on her lower back we moved to whisper in her ear,

"Jamie…" She flicked him a look, there was no anger or sadness there he could not pinpoint exactly what it was but her pulled away. It wasn't meant to be anyways, was all that skittered across his mind and he took a seat two seats down from her. Naomi gave him the fish eye before quickly returning to tending to her children and husband.

Lindsey had been moved to a regular room now, one in the hallway they had been told to wait in. Hiiro approached her bed cautiously, his heart pumped fire though his veins. Every ounce of him was in complete agony she smiled tiredly at him.

"Have you seen him yet Hiiro? He was georgous!" She exclaimed her face glowing. Hiiro's eyes watered,

"Everybody is outside," He answered the corners of his mouth twitching to turn down. She frowned now finally sensing there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Hiiro?" She suddenly turned from glowing to deathly pale and frantic looking, He hugged he tightly and whispered in her ear,

"He didn't make it." She froze for a second the let out a scream,

"NO! NO you're lying! They said he was healthy! Perfectly fine! NO!" She beat at him, and thrashed around screaming no repeatedly though ragged sobs.

Wufei looked up at the scream from the room. Almost all the children jumped awake, Nathan began to wail. Callie looked groggily at her mother who was teary-eyed trying to calm a frightened Nathan down. The Jane Doe girl stood and walked off down the hall in the opposite way she had come just a moment before. Trowa watched her confused but didn't follow, he look like a wounded dog that's master had refused him as he looked at the door that separated him from Lindsey, and even more so, his friend that separated him from Lindsey. Wufei sighed and shook his head. Losing a child was something he did not wish on anybody; least of all Lindsey the girl was built to have a child, personality and all. Sylvia rested her head on his shoulder, obviously shaken by Lindsey's loss. It would be a long night.

The girl without a name hurried down the hallway. Something in her felt dreadfully wrong and she needed to check it out. She made a strait beeline for the lobby just as she reached there, not even winded she saw the doctor that had told them of Hiiro's loss handing a very tiny blue bundle to a strangely familiar young woman. With pale blonde hair and very strange eyes, she couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with them. The woman took the small bundle that began to wail as soon as that woman touched it. The doctor said something to the woman, she place the bundle in a car seat then straitened to the doctor and answered him calmly. He began to argue with her, his arms flailing around in anger and guilt. She calmly answered him. After a minute or so she said something that turned him deathly pale, he said something else then turned on his heel and walked away. The woman turned and began to fasten the wailing child into the car seat. The girl with no name walked up to her till she was right beside the woman. Without looking up she began to speak,

"Didn't know you would be here Soifra." She blinked in surprise.

"Right I am sorry I forgot you can't remember, well I am Aglaya your former sister." It was then she could see what it was that was wrong with her eyes.

"You have no pupils!" She gasped. Aglaya smiled almost evilly,

"Yes well we all have tiny differences from the rest of these…" She flicked her hand at the people all around them, "Filth." Her nose scrunched up in disgust. The girl with no name looked at her puzzled, then looked at the child,

"That's there child isn't it?" She felt she didn't need to name them. Aglaya's nose twitched in amusement,

"Aren't we the next Sherlock Holmes?"

"I can't let you take him Aglaya." She said.

"Will you fight me? Right here in a public hospital?" Aglaya asked, "You've been with us your life and now you'll sacrifice that all for people you've only known for a couple days." She thought about it, then slowly nodded,

"You were one of the best daughters too, mother would be so disappointed that you have been compromised after only a month of being on your own." Aglaya gave a look of pure pleasure as she pulled a gun out of nowhere and held it strait to her forehead.

"I could never stand how mother always doted on you, I was always second in her eyes." She let out a peal of maniacal laughter. Chaos admitted everywhere as soon as the gun was out, people screaming and ducking running about,

"See Soifra? Like ants… pathetic isn't it?" She let out another peal of laughter. The memories of this girl flashed though her mind and were gone just as suddenly.

"You were always unstable Aglaya, that's why mother only ever looked at you as second." She seemed to have triggered a button, she screamed in frustration,

"Lies! Mother loves me! I am her first now! Everything is changed now that you are gone, soon you'll be gone completely!" Her beautiful face contorted with an intense hatred. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Gundam pilots enter the lobby. Hiiro saw the car seat and his expression changed he was ready to lunge in but Trowa held him back. Aglaya saw them watching now,

"Oh I see we have an audience now!" She smiled wickedly,

"Don't want them to know whom you really are now do you?" This time Jamie laughed, as a distraction of course she dropped down in a second and kicked out Aglaya went down with a shot from her gun hitting a light. She was back on her feet in seconds and lunging at Jamie, letting herself fall back she kicked both feet up into Aglaya's stomach and throwing her away with a groan of pain,

"Glad I wore heals today." Jamie retorted getting up and walking over to where Aglaya lay on the ground, she kicked the gun away.

"You'll always be second best Aglaya." She snapped at Aglaya. Aglaya's legs shot out and wrapped around hers bringing her crashing to the ground, just missing the car seat. Aglaya climbed to her feet so did Jamie, Jamie threw a punch right in Aglaya's jaw, Aglaya tried to upper cut into Jamie's ribs but she stepped out of the way throwing Aglaya off balance then swept her leg under her feet throwing her down to the ground and pressed her boot to her forehead the heel resting a little bit over her left eye. She smiled at Aglaya as the pilots ran up,

"So you remembered and you still betray us sister?" Aglaya asked.

"Oh no… sister I remember nothing I just got you angry enough to make mistakes." Jamie responded and then with a quick kick rendered her unconscious. Hiiro was pulling the baby out of the car seat and hushing it. Jamie collapsed Wufei caught her, her eyes rolled back and her eyelids slid closed she had fainted. He scooped the rest of her up and took a step in Trowa's direction, who was examining the girl they had heard called Aglaya. The wives came in,

"Naomi?" Hiiro called, Naomi came rushing over.  
"Yes?" She asked.

"Take this child to Lindsey." Naomi nodded and didn't ask any question before rushing off, most of the other woman following her.

"Uh Trowa?" Wufei said. Trowa stood and looked at her then at Wufei.

"Sounded like they knew each other the way they talked." He said hefting her into his arms and out of Wufei's.

"Yes it did, we won't know till she wakes up though."

"Yup." Trowa responded. Milliardo looked Aglaya over,

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?" Quatre asked checking Jamie for wounds since Trowa was holding her.

"We should let her own people collect her." Milliardo responded. Duo raised an eyebrow at Milliardo,

"Well that's an odd thing for you to say Millie. Why should we do that, we could take her back to base for questioning."

"I get the feeling she's more trouble if we take her then if we leave her." Wufei supposed aloud.

"Exactly." Milliardo responded. A brave and confused nurse approached.

"Mr. Peacecraft?" She asked.

"Ah yes Nurse could you have this young lady put in a room by herself don't worry about her much she'll be gone by morning." He said nonchalantly and waved her away.

"I knew this was going to be a long night." Quatre said resignedly turning away from Jamie.

"Why was she with you anyways?" Wufei asked out of nowhere. The rest of the men turned to look at Trowa who reddened with embarrassment and mentally cursed Claudia.

"Claudia couldn't get the money for a place for her to stay right away so she sent her to my place." He responded. Duo and Hiiro began to laugh outright.

"She could have stayed at the base." Hiiro said after a minute of laughter. Trowa's eyes slimed as he realized what Claudia had been doing.

"Ohhh she is evil…." He glared off into the general direction of Claudia's apartment. Quatre laughed lightly and Wufei snickered. Milliardo smiled slightly amused.

"She a cutey though." Duo said. After a while everybody had given up reminding him that he was married and just pointed out the other faults.

"She's too young for you Duo…" Trowa came back with.

"Too many issues for my taste anyhow." Duo countered.

"Oh the night is coming to a close." Quatre mumbled and they headed back towards Lindsey's hospital room.

"Oh man we gotta file a report on this don't we?" Duo groaned.


End file.
